Tomorrow Will You Be There
by ambudaff
Summary: [Arsip Lama]Sirius Black tak tahu bahwa ia sudah meninggal. PostGoF


**TOMORROW, WILL YOU BE THERE ?**

by: ambudaff

"Aaahhh, aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Bianca." Kata Sirius menepuk dahi.

"Bianca? Anak Ravenclaw itu?" Remus dan Peter kaget.

"Dia cakep kan?" Sirius nyengir. "Ayo James, kita keluar bareng." ajaknya.

Dan mereka keluar bersama Peter untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. Tetapi, di balik alasan yang dikarang-karang itu, Sirius memang menaruh hati pada Bianca Fairfax, prefek Ravenclaw, yang anehnya nampak tidak berkeberatan dengan segala aksi pelanggaran peraturan yang dilakukan Sirius.

"Yah, kalau udah cinta, mau gimana lagi," tukas James sambil melirik Lily,

Dan segera disambut pelototannya, "apa liat-liat!?"

"Duh segitu galaknya, emang kenapa? Kan enggak ada hubungannya denganmu," James menahan tawa. Semua juga tahu, kalau James juga, meskipun ia Prefek sering melanggar peraturan, bersama ketiga rekannya ini. Dan semua juga tahu kalau Lily pun nampak tidak berkeberatan ..

Mereka kini sering terlihat bersama-sama. Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade dilakukan Marauders didampingi Lily dan Bianca (kalau menurut Dark Phoenix, sih, Remus didampingi Phoenix Roberts ya, Wita ..). Di perpustakaan-pun Madam Pince sudah hafal letak meja favorit mereka : di ujung, agar dua meja bisa disatukan, untuk menampung keenam orang itu disertai buku-buku referensi wajib mereka, dan "bacaan ringan" Lily, Bianca, serta Remus.

Dan frekuensi kunjungan perpustakaanpun makin kerap, seiring mendekatnya NEWT ..

* * *

Wisuda. Belum pernah Sirius nampak begini serius. Biasanya segala sesuatu diselesaikannya dengan cengar-cengir, iseng.

Bianca menghampirinya, masih memegang gulungan perkamen ijasahnya, lulusan terbaik Ravenclaw.

"Sirius, jadi inilah saatnya .."

"Aku tahu, Bianca, jangan ucapkan kata itu .. kita tidak benar-benar berpisah, kan ?"

Bianca tersenyum, "Saat ini, ya. Aku hanya akan mengikuti orangtuaku ke AS. Lagipula mereka akan menyekolahkanku di Institut Sihir Salem. Sepulangnya dari sana aku bisa mengajar di Hogwarts,"

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu,"

"Tidak lama, Sirius. Tidak lama,"

Sirius memeluknya, "Janji ya, jangan terpikat pemuda Ameri .."

"Sirius .." Bianca pura-pura merajuk.

"OK, OK, just kidding ..," Sirius berubah serius lagi, "Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal, Bianca ..,"

"Foto dulu .." teriakan James memecah perhatian mereka berdua. Mereka berfoto berdua, berenam, se-asrama, se-angkatan (Sirius pura-pura tak sengaja menyenggol seorang anak Slytherin sehingga badannya terhalang oleh Sirius dalam foto)

* * *

**Azkaban**

Kunjungan Spesial. Entah bagaimana caranya Bianca berhasil mendapat ijin untuk berkunjung. Padahal Sirius termasuk narapidana kategori "Maximum Security".

"Limabelas menit, Miss Fairfax," ujar penjaga itu, mengantar Bianca ke ruangan kunjungan.

Hawa dingin aneh menusuk menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Dementor. Tanpa adanya dementorpun, bila kau mengunjungi orang yang kau cintai di penjara, kau akan merasa sedih, getir, dan berbagai perasan pahit lainnya. Apalagi dengan hadirnya dementor ini.

Bianca terkesiap melihatnya. Kurus dan tak terurus, rambut panjang liar, hanya matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah Sirius.

"Sirius, kenapa ?" Bianca hampir-hampir tak dapat bersuara.

"Kau juga percaya ?" Sirius parau.

Bianca menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tak bersalah, mengapa kau tak bilang ?"

"Tak ada bukti, Bianca, tak ada bukti,"

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam hanya berpandangan.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu," akhirnya Bianca membuka suara.

"Sampai kapan Bianca ? Mungkin ini akan menjadi hukuman seumur hidup,"

"Kalau kita tak dapat bertemu dalam kehidupan ini, mungkin kita dapat bertemu dalam kehidupan yang akan datang. Kau percaya reinkarnasi, Sirius ?"

"Aku tak tahu," Sirius setengah putus asa.

"Aku percaya. Dan aku yakin kita akan bersama. Tidak di sini, mungkin di kehidupan yang akan datang,"

Penjaga itu datang lagi, "Sudah lima belas menit, Miss,"

Bianca mendekat, memeluk Sirius erat, "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggumu, selalu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Sirius parau, "jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ini hanya kunjungan sekali, bukan ?"

"Ya. Aku hanya dapat ijin satu kali ini,"

Sirius mengangguk, "Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal ?" katanya mengingatkan saat wisuda mereka.

Bianca memaksa diri tersenyum, senyum getir, "Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal,"

* * *

**Juli 1995 **

Seekor anjing hitam besar duduk menghadapi sesuatu, yang terlihat seperti gundukan tanah. Setelah didekati, ternyata memang benar, dan di ujungnya terpancang sesuatu seperti nisan, dengan tulisan :

_RIP _

_Bianca Anastatia Fairfax _

_November 1981 _

Anjing hitam besar itu duduk mematung, tak bergerak. Bulunya berdesir ditiup angin malam, berkilau ditimpa cahaya purnama.

Agak ke belakangnya, mengambil jarak seperti tak ingin mengganggu, seekor serigala berbulu coklat muda, duduk mengamati. Keduanya terpaku begitu berjam-jam, hingga fajar menggantikan kelam malam.

Perlahan serigala coklat muda tadi beralih wujud menjadi seorang laki-laki. Ia mendekati anjing hitam besar yang masih bersikeras duduk di depan nisan.

"Sudahlah, Sirius. Yang sudah terjadi tak akan dapat diubah lagi," katanya dengan suara lelah. Suara seseorang yang sudah ditempa pahitnya kehidupan.

Anjing hitam besar itu menoleh. Lalu perlahan ia pun berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki, berambut gelap, kusut masai, kotor tak terurus.

"Mengapa, Remus ? Ia berjanji untuk menungguku. Mengapa ia malah mendahuluiku ?"

"Takdir, Sirius. Takdir. Siapa yang dapat mengelak takdir ?"

"Tetapi mengapa mesti dia ?"

"Kami pun tak tahu," suara seorang perempuan, Arabella Figg, mendekat bersama seorang laki-laki lagi, Mundungus Fletcher, "kamipun sangat menyesali ini, Sirius. Kami tak tahu bahwa Bianca menjadi sasaran Wormtail segera setelah Bianca mengunjungimu di Azkaban,"

Rupanya mereka baru berani mendekat setelah Remus bertransformasi kembali.

"Mungkin ia mengira kau memberitahu rahasianya, makanya Wormtail membunuhnya," Fletcher mencoba berteori.

"Kami menyesali ini, Sirius. Pada saat itupun kami bahkan tak tahu apakah kau yang melakukan atau bukan. Maafkan kami, telah mencurigaimu,"

Sirius mengangguk, "Jadi Wormtail lolos, membunuh Bianca, menyusup ke keluarga Weasley untuk menjadi peliharaan di sana. Dan kini ia telah berhasil menghidupkan kembali Voldemort," ada nada dendam yang gelap dalam suaranya.

"Ya, aku dengar juga begitu," Arabella mengangguk, "Dumbledore cerita padaku. Dan menyerahkan pengawasan Harry padaku lagi, seperti tahun-tahun kemarin,"

Sirius memandangnya lekat, "Terima kasih Arabella," Arabella memandangnya bertanya, "untuk melakukan tugas seorang wali bagi Harry, memastikan keamanannya selama berada dengan Muggle itu," Sirius memperjelas.

Arabella mengangguk, "Sekarang apa rencana kita ?"

Sirius memandang lagi nisan itu, seolah tak ingin mempercayai kenyataan, "Aku akan balaskan semua ini, Bianca. Dan kita akan bertemu lagi. Di kehidupan yang akan datang. Di esok hari,"

Rekan-rekannya tak ada yang mengganggunya. Mereka membiarkannya tenggelam dalam kenangan. Saat itu. Hanya saat itu.

Esok masih menjelang. Masih ada yang harus dikerjakan. Di esok hari.

_Will you be there beside me_

_If the world falls apart_

_And will all of our moments_

_Remain in your heart _

_Will you be there to guide me_

_All the way through_

_I wonder will you_

_Walk by my side, and follow my dreams_

_And bear with my pride, as strong as it seems_

_Will you be there,_

_Tomorrow_

_Will you be there beside me_

_As time goes on by_

_And be there to hold me_

_Whenever I cry_

_Will you be there to guide me_

_All the way through, _

_I wonder will you_

_Walk by my side, and follow my dreams... _

_Will you be there,_

_Tomorrow_

(Tomorrow-Europe)

**S E L E S A I**


End file.
